Stealing her Heart
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Shun is a theif. He never got caught in the act. But when he meets a girl he likes, what will happen? and what if that girl happens to be the daughter of the very man who wants him arrested? ShunXRuno.


Shun was the theif of the town. He stole food and water and items he needed. He felt pride in his thefts and knew the police had no chance of catching him ever. He slunk in the shadows and stole with such swiftness that he could almost not be seen. He made sure he was silent and no one saw or heard him coming until it was too late. He was prepared for almost anything and heard about everything that went on in the town. He knew that the head of the police would gladly take him into custody and really hated him. But he didn't care. But one day, something happens and it changes his way of life. It was an ordinary day. He had just stolen some fruit and the police were not happy. He had been laughing about how foolish they looked and stood at the top of a building with a grin on his face. He looked down on the town and looked for the next place he could steal from when he spotted a small stand with some rocks. He hopped down from the building and hid behind one of the buildings. Then he ran forward and took a blue stone. As he did, he noticed a girl was standing there looking at the stones. She had blue hair and dazzling green eyes. He almost stopped just to look at her but then saw the police coming and swiftly darted away. He stopped as he came to a small house. He took off his theif clothes which was just a black cape with a hood and things (technically the ninja thing he wore when he was battling the aquos and ventus bakugan hybrid thingy) which left him with his normal clothes of a blue tank top with a purple jacket and black pants (his outfit in the original series). He traveled back to the town and looked around for the girl he had seen by the rock stand. She was there and was talking to the police and then they left. She was standing alone when Shun went up to her and said,

"Hey. How are you?" She jumped and saw him standing there. She blinked a couple times until she finally said,

"Um, do I know you?" Shun smiled and replied,

"No. But you do now." And then he smirked and walked off. He left the girl to stand there and watch him leave. He went to his house and sat on his bed. He thought about the girl and how she was so pretty. But then he realized if he loved her, she might get in the way of his thefts and he would get caught. so he tried to forget her. Besides, he only saw her once. So he went to sleep and figured he'd never see that girl again. But that was not so. The next day, he decided to go into town as a normal person and took a break from theifing since he needed a break. He walked around the towns and he saw the blue haired girl again. He decided to see if she'd recongize him again. He walked by her on purpose and acted like he didn't notice her.

"Oh hey!" she called when she saw him. He turned around and looked as if he just noticed her. He walked up toward her and said,

"Oh hi. I saw you yeaterday talking to the police." The girl smiled. Shun noticed how pretty she looked when she smiled. But then he realized he couldn't fall for her and shook the feeling off.

"Yeah. I was a witness to the grand theif in town. My dad was questioning me." she said.

"Your dad's the police cheif?" Shun asked.

"Yeah. My name's Runo. What's yours?" Runo asked.

"Shun." Shun replied.

"Cool. So you looking for anything in particular in town?" Runo asked.

"No. Just taking a walk." Shun replied.

"Oh okay. Me too. Want to walk with me?" she asked.

"Sure." Shun said. He started to walk with her and he noticed how she seemed to be so perfect and graceful without even trying. But then he pushed the feeling away again.

"Today I guess thetheif isn't coming. He usually comes around the time you got here." Runo said. Shun tried to look calm. she could never guess she was talking to the theif herself.

"Oh, well that's weird. I guess he wanted a break." Shun replied casually.

"Yeah. So are you new here? I've never seen you before." Runo asked.

"No. I'm kind of a loner." Shun replied.

"Okay." she said. they walked through town and finally, came to the edge of it.

"We'd better turn back." Shun said. but Runo grabbed his arm.

"No, there are hills here and we're going to go there." she said. She pulled him along with her to the tallest hill and sat down. They sat there next to each other until the moon was high in the sky. thye were chatting about random things that were going on and joking about different people. Then, Shun accidentally placed his hand on Runo's. He was going to pull it away when Runo grabbed his hand and held it there. She and him both blushed and just sat there looking at the moon. When it was really late, they got up and they were heading to the town again. Shun had long ago realized he couldn't hold back his feelings. He openly admired Runo without telling her and enjoyed her presence. They walked through the hills holding hands and stopped when they arrived in town. Shun took both of her hands and leaned over and kissed her. She seemed shocked at first and then she eased herself into kissing him back. they both knew from that moment that they were in love. They drew apart and Shun started to walk away.

"Hey! Will you be here tomorrow!?" she called.

"Yeah! Of course Runo!" he called back. They both turned away and headed to their homes. Shun felt different now that he loved Runo. He didn't see the thrill in stealing anymore and decided to quit stealing. And when he woke up the next day, he was planning to go and see Runo again. He went outside and then got tackled by someone. He looked to see the police.

"Put your hands up and say nothing!" the police officer commanded. Shun got up and held his hands up to be hanc cuffed. He really didn't seem to care he got caught until he realized Runo would find out she loved the theif her father's been trying to arrest. Then he saw the danger in his capture. but he showed no struggle and went to the station. He was put in a cell and sat there thinking of what might happen. Then, he saw Runo was coming in. He stayed in the shadows.

"So you're the theif huh? Do you think you're so smart?" she asked. Shun stayed silent thinking she'd recongize his voice.

"Not talking? Well I'm supposed to treat the prisoners to meals and things so here." she said. Shun saw some bread being placed. He put his hand out to take it when runo grabbed him out of the shadows. She saw who he really was and gasped. she let his hand go. and stood there and stared.

"Shun?" she asked. she seemed mortified and shocked at the same time. Shun knew she would never want to see him again and just turned his head.

"Yeah it's me.I know you hate me now so just go." he said bleakly. But Runo didn't move. Shun turned to her.

"Aren't you going to leave? You must hate me now." Shun said. runo just stood there and then she said,

"No, I don't hate you Shun. But, well, it seems like I should but somehow, I don't. Shun, I promise I'll try hard to convince my dad to let you go." Runo promised. then she left to go to her father. Shun was shcoked. She still loved him even after she knew he was the theif? He sat in his cell and pondered about this. Then, a guard said,

"Hey theif! Come out! There's a trial to be placed." Shun was let out of his cell and brought to a cout house. He sat in a seat and saw Runo was sitting beside her father.

"You are the theif who's stolen so many items from out town. How should we punish you?" the police cheif asked.

"But sir, the theif is supposed to get debated and things before we discuss charges." one of the guards said.

"Yes, but no one will defend him." the police cheif replied.

"I will." Runo said/ Everyine looked at Runo including Shun.

"You will?" Shun asked.

"Yes." Runo said.

"WHAT?! You're defending the theif!? Why?" her father demanded.

"You don't need to know," Runo said.

"Wait," her father said. He examined Shun and then Runo. "He looks your age. And he's not ugly or anything........ I know." He pointed a finger at Shun," You love my daughter! And she loves you! You think you're so smart getting her to fall in love with you to guard yourself against me but you aren't! I proclaim your punishment is to never be able to see my daughter again!" Shun and Runo gasped. Runo was horrified. And Shun was really mad at her father.

"Please father don't!" runo begged. Her father looked at her.

"No, that is his punishment. Now leave my sight." her father said to Shun. Shun got up and left the court. He made his way to his house. He sat on his bed and smiled to himself. He knew there was another town a little ways away from here where some of his friends live. He knew he would never be caught. Never again. And he planned to go back to town to get Runo that night and bring her with him and be with her in a new home and town. They would always be together.


End file.
